Noble Six
by Jen M. Snyder
Summary: When Master Chief find the MIA, Spartan J132 AKA Noble Six tortured on a Covenant ship, he saves her. But how well will the two head strong Spartan Lone Wolves get along against the Covenant, and who will Cortana choose: John 117 or Noble Six?
1. Chapter 1

Cold.

So cold.

Time had past so slowly.

The battle on Reach, alone. The knowledge of no back up, not Jorge, Kat or even Carter to help her. Jun had at least made it out with Dr. Halsey. Or so she hoped.

Her wrists ached from the shackles chaining her to the wall. She hadn't eaten in at least three days, and her body was starting to deteriorate.

She closed the eyes. Pain, hunger, and exhaustion raked through her.

This was not the closest she had ever gotten to death. She remembered her unit before Noble. Being gravely wounded, even as Michael, her CO, pulled her to safety barely.

That had been nothing compared to this.

Torture.

Her armor had been removed. She had barely been healed, when thrown into the cell, and chained to the wall.

Then came the Elites, and Brutes. One Elite and One Brute at a time. The Elite would question her, while the Brute tortured her. Even going so far as to attempt to rape her.

But she had to admit the Elites were at least marginally better than the Brutes. They had stopped that Brute, for whatever reason.

But now she had a fever. She could feel it raging inside her, setting her on fire.

Three days.

That was when the last Elite had brought her food.

She wasn't sure what was happening, but now was her chance to try what she had planned.

She tried to stand, bending backwards to get to her feet. Gritting her teeth, she dislocated one shoulder. If her wrist had been bound together, this trick wouldn't have worked. But they were shoulder length apart, and allowed her to push her feet against the wall. She pushed, trying to pull herself free of the energy shackles.

They were just like the energy shields that had been part of her armor. She let herself relax for a second then pushed again.

The shield blinked once.

She tried again.

The shield blinked again.

She tried again with as much force as she could muster.

The shield blinked again, and disappeared.

She fell to the floor.

With a rush, she stood and moved to the door. It opened as she neared it. Outside was an Elite and a Grunt.

She moved slowly up behind the Elite. With a twist and a snap, the Elite laid dead below her. The Grunt looked at her, shot a string of needles at her, then ran down the hall. She dodged the needles easily, and ran after it.

She pounced halfway down the hall. Within a second, the Grunt was dead, a needle sticking from it's throat.

She took the needler and ran.

She had a blurred memory of a hanger with multiple banshees within. But she couldn't think about that right now. She needed her armor.

But she didn't know where that was, and she knew she didn't have time to look or worry about it. So going forward to the hanger was her only option.

She took quick steps down the hall, and angled around corners with ease.

She had to find the Hanger.

If she didn't... let's just say things would get very difficult.

After about five minutes of running, killing, and generally just trying to move faster than the enemy.

She rounded the last corner, and almost ran into an Elite.

It towered above her, opening and closing it's four-way mouth. Half of it's body was covered in bright yellow armor. The helmet's crest rose a foot up from it's head, giving it an even taller appearance. Tiny orange eyes glared down at her.

Even as she raised the Needler, she knew it was too late. She was too slow from her fever, and the beatings.

The Elite roared, and slapped the weapon from her hand. She threw herself backwards, and it lunged with her.

She felt her back touch the wall, and saw the Elite power it's energy sword.

Her eyes closed, and she waited for the burning-slash of the weapon.

It never came.

Her eyes opened to the Elite, a bowie knife sticking out of it's throat. It's hands scrapped for the knife, even as a hand reached around and pulled it along the width of it's neck. Blood poured from wound, staining the floor, and splattering the walls.

The hand pulled the knife out and let the Elite's body fall to the floor.

The form leaned down and picked up the energy sword.

She closed her eyes again, defeat clawed at her chest.

" Are you alright?" A voice said, as a hand was laid on her shoulder. " who are you?"

" Sp-" her voice cracked.

She licked her lips and wet her tongue, swallowing it to wet her throat.

" Noble Six," she croaked out, weakness holding her firmly to the ground. " Spartan J132."

Darkness flickered at the edge of her eyes, and she fought it away.

" Armor gone. Weapons gone." Six croaked out. " Taken August 30 2552."

Darkness threatened, and the velvet voice said, " it's okay Six. You're safe now."

Master chief looked at the girl. She couldn't be called a woman not yet. If she had once had short hair, it had lengthened and allowed the color to return to a dirty blond. Even looking at what little skin he could see through her clothes, she didn't look in the best of shape.

He had orders to destroy the Covenant Cruiser that they were on at the moment.

" Spartan Noble Six." Cortana said, her voice was stony. " Talented, powerful, and now the sole survivor of Reach."

" But how did she survive?" Chief asked, reaching down and lifting the girl in his arms.

" I don't know." Cortana said, a shrug in her voice. " the Covenant mus have thought they could get the home planet out of her. Which based on the condition she's in, didn't work."

" The bombs are already placed," Chief said, hefting the girl onto his shoulder. " Now all we gotta do is get back to the Hanger, and find a way off this dead ship."

Chief began a quick jog toward the last hanger he'd seen. He tried not to jolt her. He brought up her vitals on his HUD. Pulse strong, Minimal bruising, but at least two broken ribs, internal bleeding, and a high fever.

The Hanger he ran into had five sets of Bansees, but nothing large enough for both of them. He turned to his right. There was a single Phantom, with a hunter standing right in front of it.

It's back was turned to him for the moment. But that could change at any moment.

Chief stealthed behind a pillar, and put Six down. She looked small and frail, but he couldnt' worry about her right now.

Chief straightened, and slowly made his way toward the giant creature. With it's small head covered with an almost completely closed helmet, the Hunter's eyesight was it's undoing. On they're back, beneath all of the armor, they were just like anything else. But it's back and neck was the most exposed Orange colored flesh standing out from the dark blue armor.

Chief was close enough now. He ran the last few yards, and leapt. The sound of his boots on the polymer of the floor, caused the Hunter to do a half turn. But his trajectory was set. He landed on it's back.

The creature began to flail, and scream in a shrill little voice.

The sound was cut off by The Chief plunging his knife into it's jugular, and slitting it's throat.

It fell to the ground with a giant thump, even as John jumped off its back. Running back to Six, he scooped her up and ran to the Phantom.

Her eyes flickered for a moment as he set her in one of the gel chairs, that immediately cradled her sleeping form.

She looked, to John, as though she had been through far to much in to short a time for someone her age.

But he also knew that she was a soldier, and beyond that a Spartan. They could take harder hits than most. At least physically, though he had no doubt the damage done wasn't just hits. Her entire body was bruised, cuts littered it as well, and there was no telling the damage that had been done to her mind either.

She could have become a raving lunatic for all he knew.

So he strapped her to the gel chair. He wasn't afraid of her, but more to what she might do to herself.

He moved to the front of the phantom, and sat down in the pilot's chair. The controls were part hologram, and part neuro- gel.

" Cortana" John said, " can you control the ship?"

" only if you let me." Cortana replied, " but in all seriousness, I don't know. You need to put me the the neuro- jelly to find out."

Chief pulled the AI Chip out of the back of his helmet. It blazed bluish purple.

Chief looked at the panel. No openings for an AI chip. He shrugged, and pushed the chip into the gel.

The lights flickered for a second, then Cortana appeared on the hologram.

" alright Chief," she said, tapping an invisible keyboard. " Time to go."

The phantoms engines blazed to life, and the ship lifted from the ground. Cortana maneuvered the ship toward the exit. It was covered in a blue light that John immediately recognized as a force field.

John winced as the ship drew closer, holding his breathe and sure it was going to crash in a second.

But the shield recognized the ship as Covenant, and allowed it through.

John let out a sigh as the ship proceeded to the coordinates given to it by Cortana.

" Chief." She said, looking up at the mirror visor covering his face. " we may have a problem when she is better rested, and more in her right mind."

" and why would we have a problem?" John asked, crossing his arms.

" Because," Cortana replied, looking away from him. " This girl, Spartan J132, Noble Six." She looked back at John. " She was my first choice as a carrier. Six was my first Spartan."

**can everyone tell me what they think about this story?**

**Please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the copyright information in the last chapter. **

**I own nothing in this story, except the plot, and like three to ten characters.**

**Six, Master Chief, and all references to the Halo Franchise is owned by Bungie, and Microsoft. **

Six looked out the window in the orbiting space hospital.

She had had a full array of tests done to her, including numerous blood tests, and three to five different mental exams.

She had passed perfectly of course.

But her body wasn't stable.

After five rigorous training exercises, her knees had buckled. On her knees, she was useless. Dead weight.

Six needed to be able to do at least ten sets of each training to be in a good form, then be able to do 25 sets to be at her best.

But the healing process was going slowly even with her advanced healing abilities.

Six was getting so frustrated by the lack of ability to do anything, that she was on the brink of breaking someone's face.

She turned from the window, and pounded her fist into the bed.

Disgusted by the lack of a thump at least, she moved into the bathroom.

There really was nothing like a nice hot shower to cool her nerves and or her annoyances.

She removed the hospital gown that hung around her, and let it fall to the floor. Turning on the shower, Six made sure that every thing she would need was within grabbing distance of the entrance.

She stepped into the burning rush of the flowing water. Her neck short hair flattened in the pulse, and her back relaxed. She let her mind go blank, the water being her only staple.

John walked down the hall, the clack of his boots the only noise in the half silence. His head spun with thoughts. Who was this Six?

He had seen her file, blacked out as it was. Number one in her class. Powerful. Dangerous. Lethal.

Her first unit, Sigma Team, had almost been wiped from the map on Vectus XII. All except for her and her CO had been slaughtered. Her CO, a Spartan named Michael, had died of his wounds trying to save her. She had almost died as well. But with time her wounds had healed, leaving large plasma scars behind.

Then with her transfer to Noble Team. Every member dead except for her. Noble 3 AKA Jun had brought Dr. Halsey to the _Pillar of Autumn, _then had left the ship to find the remaining members of Noble Team. He was MIA, presumed dead. She had sacrificed herself to save _the Autumn. _Then Six had been captured, but they still had no idea why.

John stopped in front of the room she was staying in for the moment. He knocked, but there was no answer.

He turned the knob, and cracked open the door.

Six's room looked almost exactly like his, except for the new set of black MJOLNIR armor standing in the corner.

He heard water running, and his worst fears seemed to be realized in that sound.

From the moment that he had found her, John had been afraid that she would try to commit suicide.

Two close knit teams, both slaughtered with a lone survivor. It was almost too much for one person to handle.

He pushed open the door, and stood there.

Six stood with her face toward the wall, as water ran down her back. The scars stood out clearly compared to the paleness of her skin. One was long and jagged, running from the base of her neck to the bottom of her spine. Small points of black carbonized bone could be seen along that scar. The other was a large splatter mark along her side, going from her under arm to the bottom of her hip, and splaying to the left. The smaller scars left from her torture paled even more to those.

She turned her head to stare at him.

John saw the fire in them, and realized that this was a woman who would never give up.

" I'm sorry." John said, his voice melting her from the inside. " I was coming to check up on you, to see how you were doing."

Her eyes didn't move from his, but her lids lower marginally.

" you mean you wanted to make sure I hadn't offed myself." Six said, " what other reason would someone like yourself come into a woman's bathroom as you did? I'll be out in a minute, if you'll wait outside."

John blushed and moved from the room. He sat next to the bed in the small chair. His legs extended in front of him, and he felt drained.

Six walked out of the bathroom, a black jumpsuit hung loosely around her form.

" What did you need, Master chief?" She asked, walking over to her armor. She began to pull pieces off the mannequin underneath and situate them to her body.

" I wanted to see how you were doing with your training." John said, still starring at the back of her dark haired head. " is it getting any better, or are you still pushing yourself to far?"

" I've never pushed myself to far." Six said, starring straight ahead. " Not when I was with Noble, and not when I was with Sigma."

" Just don't hurt yourself." Master Chief said, walking to the doorway. " your only just healed from recent injuries, we don't need you injuring yourself again."

" I don't." Six said, turning toward his back. " I will train until I get back to where I was before the torture."

Six pulled the helmet over her eyes, and walked past John.

" you can come join me if you want to, Chief." Six said, moving down the hall. " No one said you couldn't."

John looked down the the hall in the other direction, then turned back to Six. He hadn't had a training partner for a while, and this might be good exercise.

Captain Keyes looked down the monitor at the two blurred figures in the training room. One blur was black steel, the other standard olive green.

" So Cortana," Keyes said, looking at the small holographic woman. " they are evenly matched. Both are so head strong, it's ridiculous. Both have proved themselves in battle, and have been notably decorated. So Which one will you choose?"

" I honestly don't know." Cortana said, watching the two Spartan's through the security system.

" you know that you need to choose." He said, looking at her. " One Spartan with an AI is a powerful thing. I only wish we had two AI. Then not only would you not have to choose but then we'd have two extra powerful marines on board."

" Yes." Cortana said, racking through the millions of bytes of information within the Autumn's database.

Six pivoted on her left heel as John slammed his foot where she had been a moment before. She bounced back and slammed her fist into the right side of the MJOLNIR helmet.

It off balanced John for a moment, but a moment was all she needed.

Grabbing his arm, she pulled down and slammed her fist under the edge of the helmet. The visor cracked, sending spider veins over one half.

John grabbed her leg, and pushed her to the floor. But she was more agile than he would have ever wished to be, and pulled her legs around his neck.

She began to squeeze.

John couldn't breathe. His heart rate was up, but his HUD was damaged so he couldn't be sure.

His mind searched for a way out, before unconsciousness took him.

With a quick shift, he pulled himself to his feet.

He pulled her up to where she was sitting on his shoulders, then slammed her into the ground.

Six groaned.

Old wounds ached, but she ignored the pain.

" You almost had me there." Chief said, pulling off his helmet, and holding his throat. " plus you own me for the helmet."

John pushed his hand through his brown hair, breathing hard.

Six pushed herself to her feet.

" well since you're done." she said, walking over to him, and helping him up. " it's time for a shower."

She turned from him, and walked toward the hall.

Chief stood there for a second, then followed her.

" Six wait!" John yelled, running up behind her.

" yes?" She said, turning to look at him. She had taken off her helmet, and her dark hair was flattened against her head. Her eyes blazed with fire, and her demeanor was exhausted.

John's heart pounded in his chest, there was a fluttering in his stomach, and he felt light headed. Something in her eyes, whether it was that urge for a good fight, or her desperation for a companion, shown through. But that just appealed to him more. Then the picture of her standing in the shower flashed in his mind.

" I- uh." Chief said, looking at her. " I'll see you later for debriefing."

" of course." Six said, giving him the first genuine smile he had seen from her. She turned back around and walked back toward her room.

John stood there for a moment. His eyes following the sway of her body. Then he ran his hand through his hair again.

He turned, hesitantly, and made his way to the ship's bridge.

" I was thinking about what you said," Cortana told to Keyes. " about having two AI, One for each."

" yes and?" He asked back. " we don't really have anyway to get another AI."

" No we don't." Cortana agreed, still looking up at him. " But we have the means to create one."

" oh." Keyes said, skepticism lacing his voice. " and how can we do that?"

" all we'd have to do is alter one of the cryo tubes." She said, pulling up the schematics for the Cryo Tubes. " this one in particular. It has all the resources we need to make it, even the scanner."

Keyes sighed. Listening to AI's was going to kill him.

" Alright." Keyes said, rubbing his hand over his face. " Get it done."

" There's only one more thing." Cortana said, looking again at the man standing in front of her. " we need someone to volunteer for the procedure."

" Oh." Keyes said, raising an eyebrow. " and who were you playing on putting into the death trap?"

" In all seriousness sir," Cortana stared up at him for a moment, then said, " there is only one person on this ship that has a high compatibility rating for the AI development."

" and who is it?" he asked, suspicion lacing his thoughts.

" well sir." Cortana said, crossing her arms. " That person is you."

**well tell me what you think of the second chapter. **

**Also plz no more reviews about six's number. **

**As you can see I didn't use it in this chapter,**

**and I don't think I'll use it again except for one more **

**time near the end of the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Keyes looked at the Cryo chamber with dismay. He was cold. But of course being barely covered by a hospital gown didn't help matters.

'_never again.'_ he thought with a sigh. '_I will never let an AI talk me into anything again.'_

"it's a fairly simple procedure sir." said a lieutenant, sticking electrodes to his temples, and on his forehead. " all you need to do is relax. The chamber with put you to sleep, just like when you're in hyper jump. But you'll probably have a killer headache when you wake up."

" is that all I have to worry about?" Keyes joked, a half smile on his face.

" that's all we know at this point." a doctor behind him said. " this may permanently break your sanity, in which case you will have to be replaced as captain and the AI will be destroyed. The worst thing that could happen is that you have either a seizure, heart attack, or just have all functions stop suddenly. So in short it either works or you die."

Keyes paled. What would his wife say? Or his daughter?

He shook his head, he wouldn't think about that right now.

" Captain," Cortana said over the PA. " would you like to record anything for your wife, or your daughter?"

" No Cortana." he said, standing straight. " I'll tell them myself after this is over."

Keyes took a deep breathe, and said, " Men... and Women, I just want you to know it has been a pleasure working with all of you. If I do not come out of this, then just know you are all in the hands of second lieutenant Hiroka. That is all men."

He snapped a salute, then turned to the chamber. He took a deep breathe and stepped in, pulling off the gown as he did so.

The bottom was filled with a clear jelly, but it was the temperature of his own body. He leaned back against the harder gel behind him.

" now remember captain," the doctor said, pulling a mask down over his head. " take a deep breathe of this to help you begin the process. After you're asleep it will turn to oxygen. Everything should be over in a few hours."

" Alright." Keyes said, trying unsuccessfully to relax.

He closed his eyes and felt the mask cover his mouth and nose. The liquid gel began to rise in the chamber, until it covered Keyes. The electrodes on his face began to warm, then suddenly chilled again.

He took deep breathes, then he began to feel so tired.

Within seconds he was asleep, and the process began.

Six looked through the plate glass over the chamber.

From what she had understood, they had a maximum of five hours to finish creating the AI from Keye's brain, then another four hours attributing it to her system.

Six touched the back of her head, where the neural interface went. She closed her eyes, old pain running through her bones at the feel of her top spinal ridge.

She grimaced, pulling her hand from the bad memories, and resulting excruciating surgeries.

'_ I probably look as bad as an Elite now.'_ She thought, turning from the platform.

" Six." a voice said, from the other room. " Aren't you going to watch? Make sure he's fine."

" he'll be fine." Six said, turning to stare at Master Chief. " he's stronger than what everyone thinks."

John turned his head and looked out into the room.

" Plus." she said, turning into the hall again. " I still need to train."

John stared after her.

' _I'll stay here.'_ he thought to himself. '_ maybe my lucks worn off on him.'_

But John continued to stare after her, even when she turned out of sight. Something made him want to know everything about her.

Hesitantly, he turned back to the room.

Six stood in a t-shirt and sweat shorts, a punching bag swaying in front of her.

She swung her left fist, and punched as hard as she could into the latex covered canvas.

The bag swung backward, then returned in time to catch her right.

Boxing wasn't her favorite pass time. She preferred a living breathing sparring partner, but everyone here was far to weak to do that.

Well... all except for Chief.

His file was almost as blacked out as hers. Though his also didn't include things like his relationships with other Spartans. Hers did.

She punched the bag with her right fist as hard as she could.

The bag swung back.

Her brain summoned a picture of Jason, Spartan B157. Him holding her in a field under the night sky on Vectus XII. Then the sight of his face with only half the skin remaining, and the plasma burning through his skull. The scream ringing in her ears.

She pushed it away, punching the bag even harder.

Then a picture of Jorge, as he kissed her before slamming her helmet on her head, and pushing her off the covenant ship. The slipstream detonation.

Waking up alone, on her back, as the Covenant ship burned on the mountain above her.

She grabbed the bag, steadying it even as she felt the tears in her eyes.

She couldn't let there be another lover, it was too painful when she lost them.

Voices rose behind her.

Six pretended to wipe the sweat from her forehead, then turned.

ODST HellJumpers.

" What we got here?" One said, looking around at her.

" I wouldn't mess with her, Dave." another one said, looking above her. " I mean just look at he ceiling. Those holes weren't made by nothing."

Six turned and looked at the ceiling as well. The bag had punched inch deep holes in the steel above her. She smiled, extremely satisfied by the damage she had done.

" Nah," the one behind the others said, " No way she could've done it. That's Spartan equipment."

" Yeah." the one she assumed was Dave said. " Never even heard of a female Spartan."

" well now you have." Six said, as she began to walk past them to the door. " If you'll excuse me gentlemen."

" Where do you think you're going?" Dave said, grabbing her wrist.

Six turned politely to stare into his eyes, where the threat showed perfectly. But the man was either a fool or an idiot... or maybe a little of both.

" Let go of me." she said, still very politely.

" and what if I don't?" Dave said, smirking at the underlying threat. " what'll you do?"

" here." Six said, grabbing his wrist in turn. " let me show you."

Without so much as a blink of her lashes, Six moved to his thumb and pulled it back.

There was a resounding crack, then Dave was on his knees, grimacing in pain. His thumb pointed backward from his palm, and the swelling and blood was turning it a darker purple by the second.

She pulled him to his feet (by his thumb, mind you), then said calmly into his face. " If I EVER find out you did anything like that to anyone else, I'll castrate you. Then make you eat it."

" okay." he said, tears begin to stream done his face from the pain. " Never again I promise. Never again."

" good." Six let go and let him crumple to the ground. " take your friend and remember this."

Six moved past the wounded soldier and his comrades. They're fear filled eyes following her as she moved.

As she walked past the doorway into the hall, a voice said, " well that's less damage then I've done."

She turned and saw John standing in jeans and a sweat shirt. His hair fell across his green eyes, giving him an edgy look.

" oh." was all she could manage for a moment.

" but you handled them better than I did my first time." John said, looking at her. " I almost killed three of them by myself and I was only just recovered from the Augmentation."

Six just stared at him.

Then quick as lightning, Chief pushed himself from the wall. He had her caught, an arm on either side of her head, in a second, forcing her back against the wall.

" What is it about you Six?" he said, starring into those deep grey eyes. " Why do you do this to me?"

" Do what?" she said. His voice, and eyes had her hypnotized. To her ears, her voice had lowered to a husky and seductive note.

" Make me reckless." he replied his face inches from hers.

Six couldn't move. It was like staring down a cobra, or a tiger.

She was frozen, and even though she knew it wasn't right, She knew it was inappropriate for people of they're rank, she allowed him to make that next move.

She felt the light silkiness of his lips, barely more than a brush, on hers.

Six closed her eyes, enjoying the second.

Then his lips were gone, and so was his arms.

She opened her eyes, her hands still splayed on the wall, not daring to move.

But he was gone, no where to be seen.

Six touched her lips with her fingers.

_' had it even been real?' _Six wondered, not knowing what to believe at that moment.

She shook her head, and pushed away from the wall.

Keyes would be finishing up in the chamber soon, and she wanted to be there when he came out.

Not just for him, but also to see her new AI.

It was the jolt of electricity from the electrodes on his head, that woke Keyes.

He felt the gel begin to recede down his body, and the chill as the chamber opened.

Keyes leaned out of the chamber and vomited more gel onto the floor in front of him.

Doctors, and soldiers scrambled not to get splattered.

" So," he said, not opening his eyes. " did it work? Do I now have a mini holographic me?"

" yes sir." the head doctor said, helping him out of the chamber. " but before you see it, we need to give you a full physical."

He looked down at the doctor, and shrugged.

For the next half hour, Keyes was poked and prodded. Asked personal questions, and generally just embarrassed him.

Finally, the doctors allowed him to dress.

" Captain Keyes." Cortana's voice came over the PA. " Your AI is getting finished. He will be done in two days. Then you can see the handy work."

" Alright." Keyes said, turning from the doctors. " I'm going to go to my room, and take a long hot shower. Maybe then I'll feel better."

He walked out into the hall, and turned down the hall toward his room. Standing there was Chief and Six. Chief stood at attention in the middle of the hall, while Six leaned against the wall.

" Spartans." Keyes said, nodding his head.

He began to move past them, but Chief said, " good to see that your doing well."

" you can't kill me that easily." Keyes said, laughing.

" that's no laughing matter." Six said, starring him in the eye. " if you were to die, then thing would change around her. I have no doubt that Lieutenant Hikowa would change quite a few things, if she were to take command."

Six pushed up from the wall, and walked past him. " I'm going to train."

" what crawled up her ass?" Keyes said, looking at Chief.

" she had a run-in with some helljumpers." John said, looking down at the shorter man. " only one got hurt but still, they insulted her."

" well we have two days to wait," Keyes said, beginning his walk back to his room. " you might as well go train."

" oh course sir." John looked down the hall after Six, as Keyes walked away.

'_did I do the right thing?' _John wondered, walking after her.

**I am so sorry to leave you guys in suspense, **

**But my comp has broken again. **

**I'm taking it to get fixed but **

**it might be a while til I get it back. **

**I'll post the next chapter when **

**I get it back. **

**But tell me what you think of this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**After this chapter things are going to skip around through the games. **

**I'm playing back through the games to get **

**more in depth. **

**And because it's been a while since I played **

**and don't really remember key points**

**other than killing the infected Keyes. **

Six looked down at the little holographic man standing in front of her.

He had black hair, and was wearing a UNSC standard issue marine uniform. He didn't have any scars, and held a pistol in his hands. Blue and green lights ran along his being.

" So you're my AI?" Six said, looking down at him. " Little scrawny aren't you?"

" Hey" Holo-Keyes said, pointing his pistol at her. " I may be small but I can still whoop you."

" yeah, yeah, yeah." she said, pulling the AI chip out of her helmet. " that may be but get in here already so we can see just how compatible you really are."

Holo-Keyes looked at the chip, then up at her. After a moment, he turned to his full size self. Captain Keyes looked down at the AI in front of him, and nodded. The little man sighed, and jumped into the AI chip.

" How long until we get to our coordinates?" Chief asked, walking up behind Six.

" about a week." Keyes answered, walking to the door. " but before you both enter cryo-sleep, Six you we need to test to make sure both of you are workable in the field."

Six sighed. She really hated tests.

" Alright." she said, putting her hand to her head. " let's get this over with."

" just to let you know." AI- Keyes said, an echo-like feeling going through her head. " i'm not thrilled with this."

Six walked out the door, and followed Keyes to a holo-chamber. He beckoned her through. Six looked into the darkened room, and resisted a shiver. Then walked into the room.

The room was spacious, with crisscrossing lights. Her steps echoed around the room, and after a moment it shimmered and turned into a lush flat expanse of land.

Tears filled her eyes, as she recognized the field that Michael had died in.

She registered steps behind her, and turned quickly. Master Chief stood there, his olive armor glistened slightly in the fake sunlight.

" time for your test." Chief said, throwing her a DMR. " there are blanks in there."

" what they think I'll kill you?" Six said, grabbing the gun, and checking the sight.

" Nope." Chief said, walking over toward her. " I'm your test. Beat me, and you can keep the AI."

Six smiled in her helmet.

" Let's get started Hotshot." She said, moving away from him.

" Let's." Chief said, following Six.

The two Spartan's circled each other, looking for weaknesses.

Six lunged first, sending off three short bursts with the DMR.

" Just to let you know, Six." Keye's voice came over her helmet com. " Master chief is just as lethal as you. He doesn't let his emotions cloud his judgments. From his body movement, he won't go easy on you."

Chief dodged, throwing himself to the side.

Six ran forward, " Good. That means I don't have to hold back either."

She tackled Chief, raised a fist and punched him on the left side of his helmet.

Keyes looked in the mirror in his bathroom. His eyes were shallow, his chest ached, and his head felt like it was on fire.

" Cortana." Keyes said, pushing away from the sink and walking out to his bed. " send in Andrews."

The room was sparse with only two pictures next to his bed. The first was of an older woman, her gray-blond hair falling over one shoulder, and a smile brightening her face. Her green eyes were scrunched, helping to show her dimples. She sat surrounded by the flowers in her garden on Earth. He smiled at the picture of Maggie, his wife.

The second was of a younger woman. She stood straight as an arrow, in her UNSC uniform. Three medals hung on the left side of her chest. She stared straight ahead, with her brown hair brushed back from her face. His daughter looked beautiful in that picture.

" of course sir." Cortana's mild voice floated over the PA, breaking him out of his reverie.

She watched him through the cameras stationed within his quarters.

Keyes skin was pale, and he looked like he was going to be sick. She scanned him through the camera.

His pulse was racing. His temperature was over a hundred.

She alerted the good Doctor Andrews, and within a few moments he was in the room.

Keyes did as Andrews said, everything he said. He took every exam that the doctor told him to. Keyes even turned his head and coughed.

" well." Andrews said, look at his lap-pad. " the stress from the AI creation process put a strain on your heart and brain. The chest pain is because when you were in the Cryo-tube, you must have had a mild heart attack. So mild that it didn't register on the monitors. The same goes for your brain. You can't put yourself through undo stress."

Keyes laughed. " We're in the middle of a war." he said, still chuckling. " Isn't that a little un-needed stress?"

Andrews smiled, " yes that is just a little bit stressful."

Keyes smile left his face. " what will happen if I do succumb to stress?"

Andrews looked down at the man in front of him. Fear was in Keye's eyes along with fierce determination.

" two things could happen." Andrews said, putting his hand on Keye's shoulder. " you could experience a major heart attack, or a major stroke. I can put you on medication in case that happens, but it's not the best way to go."

" oh," Keyes said, sitting up. " what's the best way?"

" taking you to a planet with the resources to get you fixed correctly."

" well that ain't happening." Keyes said, looking at him.

" just take it easy, sir." Andrews said, looking at him. " we don't need you dropping us out of the sky because you've had a stroke."

"yeah I know." Keyes said, waving his hand at him. " you're dismissed."

Andrews gathered his gear, and began out of the room, when Keyes said " bring that medication to my quarters discreetly. I don't want the crew to know about any of this. Do you hear that Cortana?"

" of course sir." She said, showing herself in a wall panel. " and sir, the Spartans are almost ready to leave the chamber."

" Alright." he said, getting ready to leave with Andrews. " Lets' go see how our Spartans are doing."

Six looked at the Chief and pulled off her helmet. Sweat had matted her hair to her scalp.

Chief looked at her, and removed his helmet too. She had been careful not to break his helmet this time, but that hadn't stopped her from breaking his wrist guards and his shoulder plates.

" thought I told you not to break my armor anymore." Chief said, pulling off the broken parts.

" thought I told you not to underestimate me." Six said, wiping the sweat from her brow. " I beat you once, I can do it again."

" you got lucky that first time." Chief said, launching himself from the small rise he had been on. She hit him square in the face, braking his nose, and letting blood flow down his chin and lips.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, forcing his knee into her stomach. The breath left her lungs in a whoosh, and she fell to the floor. He looked down at her, then she grabbed his ankle.

With a grunt, she pulled his leg out from under him. He fell onto his back and she scrambled up on top of him.

She raised her fist, preparing to hit him for the last time.

When she looked down, blue eyes starred up at her. Panic filled her mind, and she slammed her fist down.

Chief looked up at Six. This was a different person whose fist was imbedded in two inches of steel next to his head.

Six stood up, and held out her hand to John.

" you're done." she said, as he pulled himself up. " that would've been a killing blow."

She dropped his hand, walking over and putting her helmet back on.

John stood, starring at her. Her whole demeanor had changed again. She closed herself off, and now stood in a defensive posture.

" Alright." Chief said, picking up the two training guns. " let's get around for Cryo."

They left the room.

" let's meet back here at 0900 hours." John said, looking down at the shiny visor of Six's helmet.

" Fine." Six said, turning from him.

She began down the hall, leaving John standing confused and annoyed.

"What was that?" Keyes asked.

Six ignored him, choosing to continue in silence.

He followed her with his eyes, then turned away.

" _She's got nothing to give," _he thought, putting his hand flat on the wall, and covering his face with the other. " _and I've got nothing to offer."_

He dropped his hand, and walked a few steps, before stopping again.

John grimaced.

Then turned and started after Six.

Six stood starring at the removed MJOLNIR armor.

Memories ran through her head about herself and Michael. Memories that were like an open wound in her chest, and brain. The need for them was almost as bad as her need to be rid of them. She closed her eyes, and shook her head.

Six needed a shower, and something to cloud her brain. But seeing as the latter was unavailable, she entered her bathroom intent on putting the past behind her.

Six turned the water blast as hot as possible, before stepping under it. Her skin burned at the water running over her, and her hair matted in a hot mass on her head. The darkened skin of her plasma burns ached dully from the water. She touched her side, feeling the hardened mass that ran the length of the scar. It barely registered anymore. But to her it was a memory in itself.

Six moved her hand away, not wanting anymore memories to cloud her focus.

She caught movement in the corner of her eye.

John moved quickly down the hall, he had a notion that something was up.

He walked quickly down the hall toward Six's room.

As John reached Six's door, he heard a muffled yelp. He grabbed the knob, turned and pushed. Nothing happened.

Another yelp sounded.

John didn't make a sound. Still in his MJOLNIR armor, he raised his foot and slammed it into door right next to the knob.

The metal bent with a groan.

He kicked again, anger and adrenaline fueling him.

The lock on the knob wasn't anything that could withstand the force used for a second time, and the door shot open banging loudly against the wall.

" Six" he said, moving into the room. No one was in the room. Her bed was made, and her Armor stood on it's mannequin.

Whimpering came from the bathroom.

John turned to it, and kicked open the door. He starred at the scene before him.

Dave, the ODST officer, was huddled in the shower stall, water flowing over his uniform. His face was bloody and he held his arm close to his body like it was broken. The bandage on his broken thumb was bright with blood. Blood was on the tile around him.

Six stood in front of him, her fist were clenched. Blood dripped to the tiles even as water ran down her. She was naked. When she turned to look at Chief, He saw pure rage and hatred as clear as day in her eyes, but as Six looked straight at him, the rage and hatred left her eyes. She turned back to the man, and kicked him one last time in the face.

Dave whimpered, again.

" Master chief," she said, grabbing Dave by his broken arm. John followed her, as she threw him into the hall for anyone to find. She turned around and walked past Chief, who still starred at the damage that had been done to the man.

Chief didn't pity him. He couldn't.

He closed the door on the sorry sight.

Six stood in the bathroom, looking at the blood washing down the drain in the shower.

She remembered every detail that had happened.

After seeing the movement, she had half turned only to be hit in the head by a fist.

Then his weight had pushed her to the back of the shower, her face flat against the tiles, and the whisper in her ear.

That whisper had set her off.

Now he had a broken arm, at least three broken ribs, and blood loss to add to that. It scared her to think that she would have killed him, and if John hadn't walked in she would have.

" You're bleeding." John's voice said, making her turn. " you're head."

She reached up and touched the side of her head. Looking at her fingers, Six saw blood.

She turned and walked into the stream of water to wash the blood off of her body.

" I'll clean that when you're done." John said, closing the bathroom door.

" _John's actually very sweet." _Six thought as she washed blood from her hair, and then slammed her fist into the tiles. " _No he' s the Master Chief, not John. I won't lose another person I care for. So I won't care. Not about him."_

Six finished and walked into her bedroom.

Chief was sitting on her bed, with a medical kit on his lap. His brown eyes starred at her, as a blush colored his cheeks. His hair flopped on his forehead, and she found herself in awe of the man in front of her.

Then She broke herself out of her reverie. She walked over and sat next to him, not daring to look to John.

" can you do it quick?" she asked, looking across the room. " we do have to be put to sleep in a little while."

" That's true." Chief said, pouring peroxide on a gauze pad and sticking it to her wound. " So what happened? I know you beat up that guy, but why? Why was he here anyway?"

" to get revenge." Six said, still not looking at him. " he still held a grudge against me for breaking his finger. He wanted to hurt me, evidently didn't think about the fact that I'm a spartan and could kill him. I think my scars made him hesitate."

" Some ODST can be a bit big headed." Chief said, pulling off the gauze and looking closer at the cut. " This isn't deep. I can just butterfly it, and it won't even leave a scar."

" wouldn't be the first," she said, waiting patiently. " won't be the last."

" well those scars give you distinction." Chief said, putting the butterfly in place. " it shows at least part about what you've been through."

John turned her, showing her back.

The dark scar was such a contrast to her milky white skin. He ran his fingers down it, pausing at each vertebra peak. Six sat with chills running down her. But there was a fluttering sensation deep within her, that no other man had ever touched.

She stood, pulling the towel closer around her.

" thanks for patching me up." She said, pointing to her head. " but I gotta get dressed, and get down the cryo-bay."

" of course." Chief said, starring up at her. " I'll leave you to it."

He stood and walked past the her. She held the door open until he got past, then began to close it.

John stood there gathering his courage.

His hand stopped the door from closing the whole way.

" one last thing." Chief said, pushing it open slightly.

" what is it?" She asked, letting him push it open further.

" This." He leaned down and kissed her.

It was a firm, needy kiss. She put her hands on his shoulders, meaning to push him away. But her body had other ideas. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, and passionately kiss him back.

They stayed that way for a moment, before Chief pulled away, a queer smile plastered on his face.

Six closed the door, even as John began to walk back to his quarters.

John leaned against the wall, a corridor away from Six's room. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his brain was clouded. One question kept going through his mind.

Could two Spartans truly love each other in the middle of this war?

He wasn't sure, but it seemed to be happening.

John continued to his quarters to clean up, then he would head to the Cryo-bay.

Six stood with Chief as two Cryo units opened for them.

Being in they're MJOLNIR armor was going to sting like hell when they got out. She had removed Keyes from her armor, to help Cortana to run the ship. Not like they would actually get along well.

" ready?" Chief asked, looking at her.

"Always." Six said, starring straight ahead, the kiss still running through her mind. " Let's do it."

Six walked up to the unit on the right. Stepping in, she put on her helmet.

" Okay, ma'am." an attendant said, looking at the pad in front of him. " you'll be woken when we get out of slip space."

" Of course." she said, leaning back, and closing her eyes.

The pod door closed.

Gel began to fill the unit, making her body chilled. She calmed herself, the sudden panic welling up inside of her. Six pushed it away, refusing to succumb to it.

Eventually the gel filled past her head, and the panic left her.

She slept.

John watched Six go into the deep sleep. He felt empty, and tired himself.

" you're turn Chief." the attendant said, turning to the new unit.

Chief stepped in. It wasn't the first time he had been in the sleep.

He leaned back and slowed his breathing.

The darkness of Cryo-Sleep enclosed him.

**Hope everyone liked.**

**Not sure what i'm going to do for the first **

**Halo but we'll figure it out. **

**I'm thinking about doing a one-shot **

**about Six and Jorge or **

**Six and Emille. **

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 already. **

**Can you believe it?**

**Now we're getting into the good parts. **

**Enjoy.**

The shock sensors in the Cryo- tube sent an electrical jolt through John's body, waking him.

His skin burned like a bitch, but he ignored it and pushed himself to sitting position.

" we're sorry to wake you so quickly, Chief." the attendant in front of him said, looking up at the man before him. He had never seen a Spartan. " the captain needs to see you."

" alright." John said, stepping out to the floor.

" we just need to check a few things." the attendant raised his electronic pad. " Look up. Now down. Left. Right."

He typed a few things in the pad. " looks like that's fine. Now for your shields."

a beam of light hit him squarely in the chest, causing him to flinch.

After a moment, the attendant exclaimed. " everything is looking and acting normal."

John wandered from the attendant to Six's pod. Her helmet was on, and he had no doubt this was the first good sleep she had had since being found.

" Sorry chief." the man said, pulling him away from Six's pod. " She's not due to get out for a few minutes. Please sir just make you're way up to speak with the captain. She'll be along shortly."

John took one last look at her, then followed the attendant.

" Alright." the man in the room above said, " head on up, and I'll get he-"

There was a blast from above and the man ducked.

" oh god." he said, quickly trying to open the second pod. " they're trying to break through the door. You have to go."

" Six." John said, running back to the pod. " come on soldier you have to get this pod open."

" I'm trying Master Chief." the man said, sweat running down his brow. " there's something wrong. The pods malfunctioning."

Another blast echoed, this time mingled with a scream. John looked up to see an Elite shooting into what had been a soldier.

John gritted his teeth, and started to climb onto the pod.

" what are you doing Sir?" the attendant said, running toward the door. " we have to go now before the Covenant get in here."

" then go." John said, raising his fist and pounding the pod. " I've got to get her out."

The attendant didn't think twice, running into the hall and toward the right. John heard another blast.

" Come on." He said, pounding harder at the glass.

A small fracture appeared, sending hope racing through his blood.

He raised his fist again, punching the glass with all his might.

The fracture widened, and gel began to leak out.

Another explosion sounded, closer to his position.

" Come on." he said, pounding again.

The fracture became slightly bigger. More gel seeped out to the floor.

" Come on." John said again, Raising his fist.

He pounded, and at last the pod ruptured.

Gel exploded out, over him and onto the floor.

He put his hands on the edges of the glass, pulling a hole large enough to pull her through.

John pulled her to the floor, bringing up her vitals to his HUD.

She was breathing, but without the electrode shock from the cryo-tube Six had not woken properly. She was essentially in a coma.

" Six. Common." John said, pulling off her helmet and slapping her face lightly. " Wake up."

She didn't move, her breathing staying steady.

John tried again, slapping her harder this time, but to no end.

He placed her helmet back on her head, and hefted her onto his back.

Jogging out the door, John looked to the right.

The attendant was dead. A 6 inch piece of the steel door stood out from his skull. His open eyes starred down the hall, while the fire from the explosion burned above him.

John turned the other way, and made his way steadily to the bridge. His heart was pulsing, and he was worried.

Of the numerous problems that could have happened, this was at a much lower percent than others. But still one of the two Spartans was unconscious. Something needed to happen.

Running onto the bridge, John saluted Keyes, and laid Six on the floor.

" What happened?" Keyes said, leaning over her as well.

" the Pod she was in malfunctioned." John said, pulling off her helmet. " they couldn't open it up before the covenant broke into the controls. So I did it for them."

" she's still in Cryo-sleep." Cortana's holograph said, scanning Six. " She should come out of it soon."

" we don't have any soon time." Keyes said, standing up. " the Covenant is boarding us even as we speak, and we need to get these AI off this ship. If the Covenant get them... I shudder to think on that thought."

" I'll take Cortana." John said, still looking at Six. " But if we don't get Six awake, then we'll have to leave an AI behind no matter."

" The problem wasn't with how she was woken." Cortana said, " it was the lack of the shock needed to wake her fully before the pod was opened."

" anything you can do?" Keyes asked, looking down at the Holo-lady. " I mean you can shock her right?"

" not me." Cortana said, as another explosion rocked the ship. " I'm not compatible with Six anymore. I've been with John to long for that. Keyes."

" Reporting." said Holo-Keyes as he appeared next to Cortana.

" do you think that you could jump start you're host?" Cortana asked him, " there was a prob-"

" I heard everything you said thank you." HK said, moving away from her. " I can do it, but only from her suit, including her helmet. Put me in and I'll do the rest."

He readied himself, waiting for the pull. When it didn't come, he looked around at John and said, " well what the hell are you waiting for? Pull me."

John yanked HK's holo chip from the base. He pushed the chip into her helmet, and slid it on her head.

HK was surprised again at just how roomy it was in Six's helmet. But right now he needed to wake her up.

' Let's see.' he said, looking through the data in the helmet. ' 9 volts should do the trick.'

John watched impatiently as yet another explosion rocked the Autumn. It was getting hairier out there by the minute.

Suddenly Six's body convulsed, and she sat up grabbing her chest.

" Goddamn it, you sonofabitch!" Six said, slapping the side of her helmet. " did you have to try and kill me?"

" had to wake you up somehow." HK's voice floated through her microphone set.

" yeah that and you no doubt had ulterior motives and enjoyed doing it." Six replied back sharply, smacking the side of her helmet while she was at it.

" enough." Keyes said, turning back to them. " I've had enough. We are under attack and you two are bickering like an old married couple. The Covenant are boarding and we do not have much time. I need both of you into the life boats right now. I'm going to try to land this hunk of metal on that thing over there. Here." Keyes handed them both pistols. " I don't keep them loaded so you'll have to find ammunition."

" Great." Six said sarcastically, " just what I've always wanted. An unloaded pistol so I can beat an Elite to death."

She rolled her eyes, and walked out the door.

" Just what this war needs." Cortana said, shaking her head. " More dead Heroes."

" pull me." Cortana said, readying herself for the yank. God it was so uncomfortable. " let's get going."

" Let's." John said, following Six through the door.

Keyes watched as Six and the Chief left the deck.

He sighed.

Cortana was right, though he'd never admit it to her.

His heart and brain were in bad shape. He had sharp pains shooting up his left arm, and his head ached so bad, he thought it might explode.

But Keyes needed to give the Spartans time to get to the life boats and get away, before he dropped his metal can on the thing that was hanging in the space above the planet.

He waited ten minutes before Keyes took over the controls to crash land on the object.

" Come on Marine." John yelled, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him into the escape pod.

He stepped inside, expecting Six to be behind him.

But as he turned, Six was no where to be seen.

" Six." he yelled, spotting her as she rounded the corner at the end of the hall.

Six was shooting out from the corner.

Then turned and ran for the pod, but even as she reached the door, It slammed shut.

" No." John said, starring at Six as the air between the pod door and the ship hissed.

She held her hand to the window, even as the pod slowly pulled away from the Autumn.

Six turned from the door, jogging back down the hall.

" we need to find another escape pod." Six said to HK, shooting a Grunt with the plasma rifle.

HK looked through the ships logs.

" that was the last life boat."

" FUCK ME!" Six yelled, stabbing an Elite in the abdomen. " is there any other way off?"

"You could jump." HK said, letting Six hear the shrug in his voice. " but then you may not land on the object, but on the planet below it."

" can't take that chance." Six said, running back to the bridge. " Keyes, I'm trapped on this ship with yo-"

Keyes was collapsed on the floor, in front of the controls.

" wha-" Keyes stammered, barely able to raise a hand. " what are you doing here? I told you to leave."

" I missed my escape pod." Six said, pulling him to a sitting position. " Can you drive this?"

" no." He said, leaning heavily on the panel behind him. " to much pain."

" Alright." Six said, standing and starring at the object coming closer by the moment.

" HK." She said, pulling him quickly out of her helmet. " I need your help. Steer the Autumn. Land it on there, we need to get there hopefully in one piece."

" okay." HK said, " I'll land it in as much of one piece as I can."

" Just do it."Six said, before turning to Keyes. " I'm going to go protect the door. I have no doubt that a few other marines didn't get out, they may show up here. We'll wait and see. Oh and if any Covenant show up, I'm blowing their heads off."

A few minutes past in silence, with more marines showing up by the second.

Then HK said, " coming in for a landing. Brace yourselves."

Six ran from the door, entering the room, and crouching next to the AI terminal.

She yanked HK without a second thought, slamming him into her helmet. Grabbing Keyes and holding him tight against the console.

It felt like they had hit a massive titanium wall. Everything raised from the floor and then slammed down again.

The breathe left her, and she held Keyes closer. Keeping him safe. The front windows shattered, and she saw a marine take a chunk into his throat. Blood pooled around him.

When the dust finally settled, and all the marines had stopped coughing, Six stood up.

" come on men." She said, setting Keyes gently on the floor. " we have to get together and get off this ship. Nothing is more important than the captain getting away from here, along with the rest of us. The Covenant are on this ship, and we need to leave five minutes ago."

Six reached down and pulled Keyes to her side. She checked his vitals again. They were strong and steady.

" Let's go people." Six said, moving to the door.

After a quick check, it became clear that the Covenant had abandoned the Autumn. Why? Six didn't know or care. All human weapons were stripped of their ammunition, and most Covenant weapons were just left where they lay.

Eventually they reached the hangers. There was fire everywhere. But they were small and quickly put out..

" we need to get out of here, Ma'am." a marine behind her said.

" All right men," She said, pointing toward the hanger door. " get those doors open, and see if any of the vehicles either work or are salvageable enough to get the other ones working."

" Ma'am, yes ma'am." the marines said back.

They set to work looking at the vehicles and attempting to get the doors open.

Six set Keyes down next to a wall, bringing his vitals up.

His heart rate was down, but his blood pressure was up.

Six looked around and grabbed the closest marine.

" did the doctor make it?" She asked, " I think Keyes needs to be looked at."

" I'm sorry Ma'am." He said, bowing his head. " I don't think doctor Andrews made it. Last I knew he was in the infirmary when it got overrun."

" All right." Six said, looking back at Keyes.

She walked around keeping a close eye on what the marines were doing. As she neared the doors, her motion detectors began to blip.

Six looked at it, recognition running through her brain, and screamed, " Everyone down."

Just before an explosion ripped through the doors.

She was dazed, laying splayed on the ground, with HK talking in her ear.

" Shut up HK." Six said, trying to get up. " and if we're captured, don't say a word."

Before she could stand, an Elite came up behind her, placing a foot in between her shoulder blades forcing her to stay on the ground.

As the mingling sounds of gunfire, and the wounded cries of the marines died down, the Elite above her looked at it's subordinate, saying " They are all my prisoners!"

Six's eyes widened at the words, just before she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyone come on. **

**Review. **

**I live on them. **

**If you don't review **

**I don't know what I've done wrong in the story.**

**crap even if it's saying that my story's shit **

**and I need to scrap it. **

**I would appreciate the review. **

**Tho if that review ever showed up**

**I think I'd cry. **

" Keyes signal is coming from that Corvette." Cortana told Chief. " we have to find him."

" has there been any reading from Six?" John asked, signaling the marines behind him forward.

" nothing yet." Cortana said, scanning again. " wait."

John continued forward. His armor made light thumps on the ground, but that came with the territory. Wearing armor that weighs a ton isn't easy for anyone. He put up his hand, stopping.

A small group of Jackels walked across the path in front of them, their shields illuminating a circle around them.

" There is a faint reading from Six." Cortana said, as John scaled a boulder for a better view with the rifle. " but not much to go on."

John stayed silent as he began to snipe the turret operators.

The marines silently began to kill the Jackels.

Soon the canyon had bright blue splotches over half of it.

John continued to snipe as he moved them all toward the gravity lift.

Twenty minutes later, the team found themselves looking up into the pale purple gravity lift.

John was getting all the ammo he could from the dead, when a whining creak rang over the canyon.

A moment later it was followed by cries of pain, and hollow thumps as two hunters landed on the platform.

" Ah Hell." a marine yelled, firing at the armored creature.

The bullets ricocheted off the creature's armor, pining dangerously close to the other marines, and John.

" Aim for the exposed flesh." John yelled, running parallel to the hunters. If he could get a good shot with a plasma grenade, it could be all over for the hunters.

There.

He pulled out a stick and tossed it in the blink of an eye.

The plasma hummed for a second, followed by a blinding explosion.

The hunter stood for a second, teetering, then collapsed in front of him.

The second hunter looked at it's fallen companion, then roared a challenge.

It leveled it's beady eyes at John, and rushed him, raising it's shield-plated arm.

John sidestepped as the arm came down, having to dodge a second time as the arm whipped up and down where he had stood moments before.

The hunter was too close to attempt another plasma.

John shot a short burst with his pistol, the bullets having no effect at all.

Then an idea struck him.

The marines had been firing at the creature's exposed back, the armor having been blown off by the shock wave from the first plasma.

If he was going to try this, he'd only have one shot.

As the hunter charged him again, John braced himself and threw a sticky.

It stuck to the hunter's neck, beginning to hum. But the creature was oblivious to the grenade, continuing to charge John.

He waited a few more seconds, then jumped straight up, above the creature.

The sticky exploded, the shock wave sending John farther into the air, and ripping the hunter's head from it's body.

He landed a few feet away from the corpse.

" sir." a young marine said, his eyes shining at the Master Chief. " That was amazing."

" corporal." Chief said, looking down at the man, barely out of his childhood years. " get your men ready to board that ship."

The corporal's smile sank, replaced with a frown. " of course sir."

" well with that kind of welcome party," Cortana said, " I'd say they really don't want us on that ship."

" then let's go see what they're hiding." John said, as the marine's around him shot into the air. " and give them a welcome party of their own."

After a moment, John began to rise into the air.

" Hey you" Six yelled, removing her helmet, and pounding on the force field.

The Elite outside the barrier, turned and starred at her.

" yeah YOU!" she continued, as it walked over. " we need some water and bandages and shit. You understand that?"

The Elite just looked strangely at her, before turning toward another one and motioning it over.

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she yelled, anger beginning to course through her veins. She pounded on the field again. " HONK HONK HONK BLARG BLARG!"

The Elites continued to stare at Six like she was nothing more than an entertaining dog. Six waited for a few moments before throwing her arms up in exasperation.

" yeah well your mother was a whore." Six said, throwing the curse over her shoulder at the Elites.

She walked to the back of the cell where she had positioned Keyes. He was stable now, but his vitals were still lower than she would have liked to have them. His skin was still gray, with dark circles around his eyes.

She sat down next to him, placing her helmet back on.

The elites continued to stare in at her. No doubt waiting for the next performance.

She smiled in her helmet, flipping them off.

The Elite's moved away. She could hear gunfire, along with plasma bursts.

Six stood, walking up to the force field, and pulled off her helmet.

It slipped from her hand, making a hollow thump on the metal.

The Elite turned and stared at her. It's four-pronged mouth opening slightly, letting a slight growling roar slip.

Six smiled broadly as she saw the form raise behind it.

She slowly and deliberately drew her finger over her neck.

The Elite starred, it's eyes opening wide for a moment before a pair of hands gripped it's head, and twisted.

" well I've never been so happy to see blood." Six said, picking up her helmet.

" good to see you too." John said, stepping over the Elite and walked over to the controls.

Six smiled at his reply, and walked back to Keyes, gently shaking him awake.

" Sir." She said, pulling him to his feet with little effort. " we're being rescued and you're missing all of it."

" huh?" Keyes said, finally waking up.

" we're being rescued." Six repeated, shaking her head.

Keyes looked over her shoulder, and replied, " I can see that. Now put me down."

Six smiled at the old man, and set him carefully on his feet.

The few Marines left in the jail wandered over to their cell. Six did a quick calculation, and came up to a bad conclusion.

" Marine." she asked, pushing past John to speak with the two marines directly behind him. " how many were pulled from the hanger of the Autumn?"

The marines looked at her, sadly. The first one was silent, even grimacing at the thought of what had happened.

She grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him into the air.

" how many were pulled?" she half-growled, into his face.

The second marine's eyes were wide, and she grabbed Six's arm, trying in vain to make her let the man go. Tears ran down her cheeks as she finally turned Six and yelled, " Over two dozen."

Her hands went limp, and the man fell from her grasp, gasping for air.

She grimaced, and turned away from the marines, walking a little ways away.

John watched the exchange, and followed Six with his eyes.

Something was up.

" Six." He said, walking up to her. " did they get anything? Where's your AI?"

She looked up at him, tears shown in her eyes. " HK's safe. At least for now."

" we need to retrieve him before anything else." John pushed. He knew it was stupid to push her, but the last thing they needed was an AI falling into Covenant hands.

She glared up at him, anger evident through the tears.

She turned from him, and walked back over to Keyes.

She placed her helmet on her head, and held out her hand.

Keyes looked at her with skeptical eyes. " so soon?"

" I was hoping you'd keep him for a while." She replied, leaving her hand extended. " but right now we need him."

Keyes closed his eyes.

He ripped the bandage off his arm to expose perfect skin, and the AI chip.

Gripping the chip between his thump and pointer, he looked at her, and said, " take care of me if you will."

She smiled in her helmet, " I already have, Sir."

Keyes placed it in her palm, and she looked at the little blue chip for a sec. Then placed it in her AI slot.

" see?" Six said, turning to John. " He was perfectly safe."

" if a little lonely." HK said, the speaker warping the voice slightly.

" yeah well." He said, picking up a Plasma rifle. " you better grab a weapon, I'm all out of ammo."

Six walked past, to the downed Elite. It was a high ranked Elite, judging by it's gold armor. Neon blue blood pooled around it, and stained the armor a greenish tint.

She knelt next to it, picking up the Energy sword that had fallen next to the corpse. She stood, pressing her free hand into the blood.

The weapon flared to life in her hand, bathing her in pale blue light.

John raised the rifle to his shoulder, and nodded toward her hand. " better wash that off. Don't want the enemy to know where you are."

Six looked at her blood stained hand.

Then, smiling, she pressed her hand to her helmet, leaving a neon blue hand print across her visor.

John shook his head, a light smile playing on his lips.

Keyes looked at the Spartan, then said, " Let's move out."

" Of course." Six said, motioning the Marines forward.

They moved silently through the halls, killing the groups of grunts they came across.

" according to this," HK said, broadcasting over to John's helmet. " The Corvette has changed course, and is now moving over a lake of some type."

" all right." John said, as they entered the hanger. " so all we have to do is hijack a ship"

The group stopped, looking over the edge to the floor below. Two drop ships were stationed there, blue shots of light crossed between the front of the pods.

" Let's go." Six said, looking around.

A moment later she dropped to the floor below, straightening and stretching her arms upwards.

" Jump." HK broadcast, " Six will catch you, Marines."

Slowly, the group fell silently to Six's waiting arms.

John waited until the last marine had jumped before dropping himself.

They made their way through the hanger, ever so slowly coming closer to the drop ships. But as the group rounded the last weapon cache, Six gasped.

Numerous grunts, Elites, Jackals, and two hunters stood before the closest ship.

" Oh fuck." Six said, as a Jackal yelped at the humans before it, drawing unwanted attention on the group.

An Elite turned at the sound and roared.

" Shoot." Six yelled, rushing the first Elite, and stabbing it through the stomach. It made a gagging sound, and fell off the sword onto the floor.

Behind her, the marine's guns were blazing. Short bursts brought down Grunt after Grunt.

John rushed toward Six, only to be blocked by an Elite. It's four pronged mouth opened in a roar, and it swung it's sword. John dodged backwards, stumbling slightly on the uneven floor.

It swung up, pushing John farther back. John raised his plasma rifle letting off a short burst at the Elite's abdominal cavity.

It dodged, avoiding the bursts with ease.

John's back touched the wall behind him, his mind going in circles.

Finally steeling himself, John braced his feet.

Six glanced over her shoulder and saw John launch himself at the Elite before him. Tossing it to the ground, and slamming his foot on it's throat.

A moment later, Six felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, and turned. An Orange clad Elite stood behind her, a fuel rod gun in it's hands, and an Energy sword strapped to it's hip.

" Oh fuck." Six yelled, turning quickly, and ran the other way.

" Down." She broadcast at the Marines.

The quickly broadcast message made John turn, and within a second tackled Six.

The air left her lungs, making her gasp.

She glared through her visor at John.

" WE have no time for you to be angry." HK scolded her.

She shook her head, and caught sight of the Carbine laying little ways beyond her feet.

A smile touched her lips.

" Oh no." HK said into her ear.

John looked at the level above them. If he could find a way back up there, he could snipe the Elite pinning them down while reinforcements arrived.

A black blur ran past him.

" Six" he called, pulling his arm back a second before a blast of green flew past.

She ignored him, running into fire.

She stopped and leveled the Carbine at the Elite before her.

The Elite roared a challenge, and fired a round at her.

Six stood her ground, and fired twice.

The first energy round hit the green ball of fire, making it exploded prematurely. The second shot flew through the remaining smoke, and hit the Elite spraying it's neon blood behind it.

" Let's go." Six yelled to the Marines, motioning to the first dropship.

They poured forward, running for the ship.

" you are one crazy woman." John broadcast over their line. " don't do that again."

" yeah well." Six said, " don't expect it not to happen again."

They entered the cockpit of the ship, and found Keyes at the control.

There was a light thump as the Ship dropped from it's position to hover above the floor.

" Sir" Cortana spoke over the speakers in John's helmet. " Hunters."

" I see them." Keyes replied, shifting the Ship, and ramming into the armor covered creatures.

Then he turned, and they exited the Corvette. Much to the Delight and cheers of the marines within the cabin with them.

**I have a question.**

**Well 2 questions.**

**1: If I do a Jorge or Emille/Six story, **

**Is Six a Man or a Woman?**

**OR**

**2: should I do four stories, two for Jorge two for Emille,**

**with one of each being a female Six**

**and one being a male Six?**

**Give me your thoughts in a review, **

**and thanks for reading as always. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the feedback. **

**I'll post the one shot when I get it finished. **

**As for another one shot I've got coming **

**is one for Johnson and Miranda Keyes.**

**For now. **

**Here is Chapter 7**

As the Pelican hit turbulence, Six got thrown out of her seat.

" Jesus." She said, getting to her feet, and grabbing a strap hanging above her. " just what I wanted, to get bruised up for riding in the back."

John's laugh echoed over the Com.

" Enough." HK told her, bringing up schematics on her HUD.

" The Covenant is looking for something." Cortana broadcast through they're headsets. " I over heard on they're secure channels that they are looking for something called the silent cartographer. I'm not sure what exactly that is, but from what I can decipher it will allow them to find the control room of Halo."

"So we need to find this." Six said, keeping a firm grip on the strap above her head. " and take whatever weapons they have. Not TOO much pressure."

A smile touched John's lips.

" Sir and ma'am" The pilot said, " this is where you get off. The LZ is hot so get ready to come out quick."

Six looked over the edge and sighed. Another drop for her, while John got the easy route.

She stepped into open air, and fell the last eight feet to the ground.

Immediately, plasma burst on the ground around her as Grunts and Jackels fired. She whipped around leveling her SMG as she did so. Shells fell around her as the grunts fled.

" ha." she said, moving farther up the beach to Chief's position. " this can get fun."

" are you completely suicidal?" HK said, his voice conveying the face palm he was no doubt doing.

" no I just haven't had this much fun in a while," She replied coming over a rise, to see two warthogs sitting below her. " I mean with my capture and all."

" Six," Chief said, motioning her over. " Cortana thinks that the covenant believe that the cartographer is somewhere under this island."

" okay." she said, getting into the passenger side of the warthog. " but where?"

" there are numerous structures over the entire island." Cortana said, " I'm scanning this area but I can't tell where the cartographer is at the moment. But one of the structures must be an entrance of some kind."

Six shook her head, and sighed.

" onward to the first one then." John replied, motioning the marines to follow them.

The car lurched forward. They pressed their way through the scattered Covenant line to the first building in the string.

The gun above Six, and John pelted the numerous alien foot soldiers, and higher Elite officers. It's ringing boom echoed off the ground and walls of the canyon they had entered.

" There." Six broadcast, standing in her seat and pointing to the opening which three Elites had just disappeared into.

John stopped the hog in front of the entrance.

" if the Covenant are bound and determined to keep us out of these ruins." Six continued, " then what we're looking for must be in here."

" interesting theory." HK said, a smug edge on his voice. " and since we have to search them all until we find the right one, we can see if you're right or not."

Six narrowed her eyes at the voice.

" let's get going." Chief said, leading the way into the structure.

Within seconds, the small group made contact with covenant forces. Six took out three Grunts with headshots, blood splattering over the packs on their backs.

Chief gunned down two Elites, a third taking advantage of engaged attention. It ran out of cover, and straight up behind him.

It's footfalls betrayed it. John spun, catching the Elite with his hand blade.

The creature's eyes widened in shock as hot entrails fell from it's opened gut. Blue blood dripped onto the floor in front of it.

Without a second to waste, John flipped the blade around in his hand. Then slammed it into the Elite's head.

The creature crumbled, it's eyes beginning to glass with shock still evident.

Six watched the whole affair from the corner of her eye. She was pinned down by a sniping Jackel.

" you." she said, gripping the shirt of the marine in front of her. " I need a distraction to get a clear shot at that Jackel. Run to that pillar, it should give me enough time."

" But-" the marine began, squirming in her grasp.

" no buts." she said, letting him go, and nodding to the pillar. " go."

Fear crossed his face, followed by resolution. He readied himself, and jogged from cover. A plasma shot sizzled behind him, fear making his steps faster and pushing him harder.

As he reached the pillar, a pistol shot rang out.

" good job marine." Six said, walking over to him, and holding out her hand. " Jackel down. We can press on now."

They moved slowly down the hall, trying to make as little noise as possible. Which is really hard in full body armor, on a stone floor.

There were jumbles of weapon caches ahead, and they set John's hair on edge. His motion tracker showed two forms behind it. He signaled for the team to pause, and motioned Six forward. He motioned for her to go to the right, past the cache, while he went left.

She edged her way past the last cache, a green light caught her eye.

Six threw herself into the open as a blob of green plasma hit the cache, exploding on impact, and splattering plasma in every direction.

Hunters.

A center pillar stood between the behemoths, blocking their view of each other. She heard smashing coming from the other side. But she didn't have time to worry about John, as another blast of plasma shot past her.

She ran to the side of the room, support columns lining the wall, making perfect cover.

She took a moment and looked at the cache that had been thrown into the wall behind her. Energy sword glowed bright blue in the nooks.

" Six" HK said suddenly, " that Hunter is getting closer by the second."

She checked her motioned sensors, acknowledging the slow movement of the dot. She reached down and grabbed the handle. The blue light of the blades disappeared.

Six readied herself, looking at the ceiling for a second. She cocked her head, thinking furiously.

Rivets ran from the walls across the ceiling and down the other side.

The Hunter stalked slowly up to the pillar he had seen his prey duck behind. His plasma shots were doing nothing to the wall. He lumbered forward, pressing slowly to the small nook.

But as he rounded the short corner, nothing was there. He pressed into the tiny space, wedging most of his mass into it.

Six dropped from the ceiling onto the armored creature. It flailed around, trying to hit her with it's shield arm, but falling far short of the mark.

Six grabbed the sword handle at her side, the blades flaring to life. She raised her arm, dodging the shield, and thrust it into the exposed neck of the behemoth.

The Hunter let out a keening moan as it slumped to the floor, and neon orange blood began to pooled around it.

" Very..." HK said, searching for the words. " Inventive."

She rolled her eyes, moving around the center pillar to get a good look at the damage that Chief had done.

Chief walked around the corpse, wiping blood off his armor.

" that will never come out." Cortana tutted, " we're getting closer to the entrance."

The group moved slowly down the darker corridor. Ears and eyes peeled for any movement or sound. Six's HUD showed movement, around the next turn but nothing else.

John motioned the group to stop, holding up a closed fist. He motioned for them to stay there and proceeded into the next area.

Six pushed past the marines.

Rounding the corner, she raised her weapons.

Chief stood with his back to the opening. His armor was only lightly spattered blue, and corpses littered the ground around him. Behind a sealed door, a yellow clad Elite stood. It's four pronged mouth hung open slightly, and an energy sword blazed beside him.

Six dropped her arms, and walked up to him, keeping her body tense.

" Chief," She said, not taking her eyes off the Elite. " what happened?"

" the door is sealed from the inside." He said, turning his head toward her. " that Elite sealed it."

" Soo.." Six said, leaning against the wall beside her. " how're we gonna open it? I mean I got some plastic explosives somewhere, but nothing big enough to open that door."

Chief raised an eyebrow behind his visor. " you carry plastics explosives?"

" never know when you'll need them." Six said with a shrug. " but I only have about half a pound. Which might be enough to open the door, but then again it also might be enough to bury us alive."

" good point."

" Six, Chief." Cortana broadcast, " I've found another area heavily guarded by Covenant. It's location is about 50 meters directly above us, and 200 feet behind us."

" okay." Six said, looking again at the Elite pacing behind the door. " So who watches the door and who goes and has fun killing all the Covenant?"

**Sorry it took so long to finish. **

**Been really busy. **

**I'm starting to take suggestions for **

**relationship stories from **

**Dragon Age: Origins**

**Dragon Age 2**

**Assassin's Creed Series**

**and **

**The Halo Series. **

**Please no **

**Harry potter, **

**Twilight,**

**or**

**True Blood.**

**Remember to Review.**

**Jen**


End file.
